Stop copying me!
by Lulyta-chan
Summary: ¿Alguna vez les sucedió que dijeron algo y alguien más lo dijo al mismo tiempo que ustedes? Eso fue lo que presenciaron los miembros del equipo 7 con sus otros Yo de esa dimensión. Pero como fieles clones del equipo 7, siempre llevan las cosas al extremo y terminan usando la violencia para arreglarlo todo.


**Muy buenas queridas/os lectores!**

Aquí les traigo una adaptación de un vídeo que vi en el canal de youtube de **Smosh**. Su nombre en inglés es como este One-shot y el nombre en español, porque está doblado, es obviamente **Para de copiarme!**.

Me resulto muy gracioso ver a Ian y Anthony gritar como desquiciados al decir lo mismo y me imaginé a Naruto y Sasuke en la misma situación. Fue muy gracioso verlo en mi mente y espero que al menos les saque una sonrisa cuando lo lean, sino vean el vídeo y tal vez les resulte más gracioso luego de verlo.

Y debo confesarlo, tengo una obsesión en poner a los protagonistas de Naruto en mundos alternos para encontrarse con sus otros Yo. Luego entenderán por qué lo menciono cuando publique el, umm no sé si decirle epílogo, de Ojos en la espalda.

Sin más, dejo que lean!

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.**

**-**Diálogos de los personajes-

-**Diálogos pronunciados a la vez-**

**- 0-0-0-0-0 **Cambio de escena.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Stop copying me!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los tres miraban por las ventanas de la lujosa camioneta negra que los transportaba. Todo era muy nuevo para ellos sabiendo que no pertenecían a ese mundo, o quizás sí era su mundo pero en una era más moderna. Pero no encajaba en la segunda opción que las personas fueran las mismas, era todo muy confuso.

Habían llegado por accidente a ese lugar y no tenían la más mínima idea de cómo volver a su hogar. Por suerte la persona quien los encontró en ese lugar al que llamaban "estacionamiento" donde habían aparecido de repente y en donde había más de esas cajas grandes con ruedas como la que los transportaba en ese momento, era nada más y nada menos que el _doble_ de su sensei Kakashi. Éste fue muy comprensivo con ellos luego de salir del shock que le produjo toda la historia contada por tres chicos histéricos que se peleaban entre sí culpándose mutuamente por lo ocurrido.

Terminada su extraña conversación, el hombre los condujo hasta su vehículo y les comunicó que los llevaría con sus _dobles_, quienes en ese mundo estaban bajo su cargo al ellos perder a sus padres en un viaje de negocios y ser él un amigo muy íntimo de los Uchiha, Uzumaki y Haruno; quedando el hombre a cargo de las tres empresas hasta que ellos pudieran hacerse cargo al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Realmente era un trabajo muy duro, pero haría cualquier cosa por esos jóvenes que habían quedado solos en el mundo y a los cuales apreciaba con todo su ser al punto de considerarlos sus hijos.

-Ya llegamos. –les comunicó Kakashi, con el típico tono despreocupado que conocían.

No pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver como se alzaba frente a sus ojos una mansión de arquitectura antigua pero moderna, que para ellos parecía más un castillo que una humilde morada como el peli-gris les había dicho.

- ¡Woah! ¡Es enorme, _ttebayo_! –exclamó el rubio con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

- ¡Es muy bonita! –secundó la peli-rosa, maravillada una vez que bajaron del vehículo y quedaron frente a la entrada.

-Hmp. –"aportó" el moreno, internamente asombrado al ver la elegante construcción.

-Vamos. Sasuke, Naruto y la pequeña Sakura-chan deben estar en casa. –mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por ellos. –Primero los presentaré y luego buscaremos una solución a todo esto.

-Hai. –respondieron Naruto y Sakura mientras Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio.

Caminaron por un par de pasillos al entrar a la lujosa mansión hasta llegar a una enorme y refinada entrada de dos puertas, que según el hombre era la sala que usaban comúnmente sus _hijos_. El móvil de Kakashi comenzó a sonar y no tuvo más remedio que atender, se disculpó y se marchó a un lugar más privado no sin antes mencionarles que no entraran al salón sin él.

- ¿No les da curiosidad saber cómo son nuestros _dobles_ en este mundo? –cuestionó el Uzumaki.

-Sí. Pero no intentes nada, recuerda que debemos esperar a Kakashi-san. –le advirtió Sakura pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de la curiosidad.

-A mí no me interesa. Lo único que quiero es regresar a casa. –dijo medio molesto el Uchiha.

-Espero que el Teme de aquí no sea tan amargado como tú.

-Cállate Dobe.

-No me digas Dobe, Baka.

-Entonces no me digas Teme, Usuratonkachi.

Comenzaron a lanzarse rayitos con los ojos mientras se acercaban cada vez más, sin darse cuenta que apretaban a Sakura al estar en medio de ellos.

- ¡Suficiente! –exclamó mientras les daba un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno, sí, a cada uno, a sus diecisiete años y luego de todo lo que pasaron juntos ya no hacía diferencia y los golpeaba por igual.

-Hmp. –giro el rostro indignado por el golpe.

-Duele, Sakura. –mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Y yo espero que los de este mundo no sean tan Bakas como ustedes dos. –expresó con el ceño fruncido cruzándose de brazos.

Luego de eso, se sumieron en un incómodo silencio mientras esperaban a Kakashi-san. Después de cinco minutos, que a su parecer fueron horas, Naruto no lo soportó más y se atrevió a abrir la puerta lo necesario para observar el interior sin que se pudieran percatar de sus presencias.

Al cabo de otra mini discusión entre el equipo, los tres terminaron husmeando por la rendija de la puerta. El salón era grande y muy lujoso, tenía una chimenea en el lado izquierdo en medio de unos ventanales que daban al jardín lateral; había una biblioteca en otra de las paredes repleta de libros; un par de sillones que combinaban con la decoración general frente a la chimenea y otros más cerca de la biblioteca con una mesita de té en medio; el piso estaba cubierto con una alfombra blanca y las paredes eran de color beige.

En el sector de la biblioteca se encontraban sus _dobles_, por lo que podían observar estaban tomando el té. O por lo menos la peli-rosa lo hacía, con una taza en una mano mientras en su otra mano sostenía un libro el cual leía muy concentrada. Los otros dos estaban sentados despreocupadamente cada uno entretenido con un aparato plano que emitía luces, como el de Kakashi y sino se equivocaban lo oyeron decir que era algo de "móvil". Sasuke y Naruto estaban sentados uno frente al otro en un sillón individual, separados por la mesita de té; Sakura estaba sentada cómodamente en el sillón doble, teniendo a sus amigos a cada lado.

-Pues, son idénticos a nosotros. –murmuró el Uzumaki. –Aunque la Sakura de aquí parece más tranquila y… femenina. –continuó hablando sin darse cuenta de lo que decía realmente, firmando su sentencia de muerte.

- ¿¡Qué dijiste, idiota!? –le susurró con voz de ultratumba, preparando su puño para la acción.

-Shh… Están por hacer algo. –dijo Sasuke al ver a su doble dejar ese artefacto sobre la mesita de té.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Dejo su teléfono sobre la mesita de té, ya aburrido de navegar y eliminar los montones de mensajes que sus locas fans le habían enviado, sin saber cómo obtuvieron su número. Se tiró completamente en el sillón y se dispuso a hablar con su amigo al ver cómo quitaba su atención del móvil, ya que Sakura estaba muy concentrada en su lectura y tomando el té como para que le prestara atención.

-**Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? ** -dijo despreocupadamente en tono aburrido, pero lo extraño fue que Naruto dijo exactamente lo mismo que él, en el mismo instante en el que lo pronunció.

-**Wow. Eso fue loco. **–continuaron pronunciando a la vez, con un poco de gracia por la situación.

Sakura solo levantó su vista del libro y los observó con una ceja arqueada mientras tomaba un poco de la taza, para luego devolver su atención a su libro e ignorar a los chicos que vivían con ella.

-**Oye, creo que pasamos demasiado… tiempo… jun… tos. ** –su tono divertido se iba esfumando a medida que seguían diciendo las cosas a la vez. – **¿Cómo demonios?... ¿Cómo… demonios? Demooonios. **–bien, él nunca se había caracterizado por ser muy paciente con su amigo y eso ya era suficiente para sacarlo de sus casillas.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que el rubio no lo hacía a propósito, y él también se estaba cabreando.

-**Ok. Para de copiarme. **–nuevamente, hablaban a la vez. –** ¡Para de copiarme! **–exclamaron exasperados, haciendo que Sakura diera un respingo. –** ¡Sakura, dile algo! **–se voltearon a la nombrada que los observaba extrañada por lo que pasaba.

-E-etto. Yo… no sé. –emitió confundida de que la involucraran a ella.

-**Esto de verdad asusta. **–dijeron a la vez mientras se removían en el sillón, Naruto se rascó la nuca y Sasuke se revolvió un poco sus cabellos azabaches.

Entonces tuvieron una idea.

-**Ok. Tú para de hablar y yo digo algo. **–se miraron unos segundos con expectación pero ninguno decía nada. –**Di algo. **–insistieron. –** ¡No! ¡Tú no hablas, yo lo haré! ¡No, tú! ¡Tú no hablas! ¡Oh, demonios! **–ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se tiraron nuevamente en el sillón, visiblemente molestos, la peli-rosa tuvo que cerrar su libro debido al alboroto que estaban armando sus amigos. –**Enserio, ¿qué mierda? **–Naruto resopló mientras Sasuke bufaba con el ceño muy fruncido.

- ¡Lo tengo! –dijo Sakura ganándose la atención de ambos. –Digan algo completamente al azar. –esa idea les pareció muy convincente por lo que optaron por hacerle caso. – ¿Listos? Uno. Dos. Tres.

-**Bananarama. **–exclamaron con la esperanza de que el otro no lo dijera. –** ¡Oh, qué mierda! ¿¡Por qué dices lo mismo que yo!? ¡Ni siquiera es una maldita palabra!**

-Chicos. –trató de calmarlos la peli-rosa, la situación se estaba yendo de control.

-**Está bien. Solo no hablemos. **–volvieron a tirarse pesadamente sobre los sillones, cada vez más molesto por toda la situación.

Pasaron menos de cinco minutos en los que los tres se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral, solo se oían los resoplidos de ambos chicos.

-**Ok, ya debió terminar. ¡Mierda! **–cada segundo que pasaba los irritaba más.

-Ya se. ¿Por qué no se envían mensajes de texto? –aportó Sakura, ella era muy tranquila pero se podía ver que una vena se estaba hinchando en su frente.

Ellos aceptaron con un asentimiento de cabeza y tomaron sus respectivos móviles. Escribieron con la esperanza de que funcionara y aquello terminara de una vez. Enviaron al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke: -_Bananarama-_

Naruto: -_Bananarama-_

- **¿¡Por qué lo dijiste de nuevo!? Ni siquiera tiene sentido. **–ambos se irguieron en sus asientos claramente enfadados. – **¡Esto debe parar ahora! ¡Lo digo enserio, detente! ¡Detente! **–comenzaron a gritarse fuera di sí mismos.

-** ¡Estoyhablandotanrápidoqueesimposiblequeentiendasloquedigo! ¡Oh, demonios!**

Sakura comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y a cansarse de tantos gritos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras sus labios formaban una fina línea apretada, miraba fijamente la mesita frente a ella.

- **¡Ahhh! **–se gritaron y luego giraron sus rostros con el ceño muy fruncido. – **¡Woof Woof! ¿Incluso sonidos de animales? ¡Dios! **–ya no lo podían soportar más, esto se había tornado realmente molesto e irritante pero decidieron probar otra vez. –**Miau. ¡Mierda! **–se pusieron de pie, eso era suficiente.

- **¡Eso es todo! ¡Te vas a tragar mi puño y así no voy a escuchar tu estúpida voz repitiendo todo lo que digo! **–estaban a punto de golpearse cuando sintieron un fuerte dolor en la mejilla y luego fueron enviados hacia atrás con fuerza, tumbando los sillones en el trayecto y golpeándose contra una pared y quedando completamente inconscientes.

Sakura había entrado en un ataque de pánico y explotó al ver que sus amigos habían llegado demasiado lejos y no quería que terminaran haciéndose daño por una estupidez como esa. Es por eso que decidió intervenir pero sus nervios, que estaban a flor de piel, le jugaron una mala pasada y terminó levantándose y golpeando a ambos con una fuerza que desconocía.

- ¿C-chicos? –musitó con cierto temor, el silencio sepulcral no hizo más que empeorar las cosas. Se sonrojó furiosamente y sintió que el aire le faltaba. – ¡Kyaaa! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡L-los he g-golpeado! –murmuró entrecortadamente, después de eso para sorpresa de los que estaban husmeando, ella se desmayó.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Kakashi terminaba de colgar el móvil y se dirigía a paso despreocupado al salón para informarles a sus "pequeños" sobre los jóvenes del otro mundo. Sin embargo el grito de su pequeña princesa lo atemorizó de sobremanera haciendo que corriera en su auxilio. Al llegar a la entrada se encontró con los tres jóvenes que estaban en un estado de shock, le restó importancia y empujó la puerta abriéndola completamente e ingresando en la habitación. Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras, más fue a socorrer a la peli-rosa que yacía tumbada en el sillón de una forma muy rara con sus extremidades desparramadas.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –cuestionó preocupado observando a los otros dos inconscientes.

-Emm… Ella los golpeó y… luego se desmayó. –dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca, aún confundido por todo lo presenciado.

-Oh, de seguro ellos estaban peleando. –ellos se asombraron un poco al ver que acertaba en lo dicho. –Mi princesita es muy sensible y se pone nerviosa cuando éstos dos lo hacen. Creo que la presentación será más tarde. La llevaré a su habitación. –dijo mientras cargaba a la peli-rosa en brazos y salía de la sala.

-Bueno… Sin dudas ellos son idénticos a nosotros… Pero de una manera… muy extraña. –comentó el rubio observando a los desmayados.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo.

-Hmp.

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p>

**Dejen sus reviews,** si es que les gustó aunque sea un poquitito la mini historia. n.n'

**.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
